Cherry Robinson: Second Generation Thief
by KadyGurlKady
Summary: This is a love story about a woman. This is second generation Harvest Moon. Made after the regulars. If you want to, read it with my other story, Master Garrett Hailen. It's the same story in a different perspective. It's not required, but, advised. Rated
1. Chapter 1

Cherry

Cherry. Cherry Robinson is the name. Thieving is the game. Oh, I'm sure you've heard it all before. "There's a thief in Moondrop Valley!" Well, they probably weren't talking about me. You've heard of my father right? Skye, the mystery man? The sleek, shiny, sexy, irresistible to women Skye? Yeah, he's my father. And along this cold hard journey called life, he taught me a couple tricks of the trade. Except, there's a difference. My father wanted to be known as a thief . He wanted it so bad, he warned people ahead of time! It was ridiculous, and stupid. Me on the other hand, I'm different.

For one, I don't warn people, I just, do it. It's not like they're gonna miss anything. I mean, the people this Valley are so dull, they don't know what hit them. I mean, Romana, the old hag, hasn't missed her precious three pink diamond rings yet. There hasn't been a search, and she hasn't even noticed them gone. Sometimes, it makes me wonder if she's even alive. I mean, come on, she has to be at least 100 years old.

My crops are the best in all of the world. Of course, I cook them all before anyone gets to eat them. Prime crop they are. The day before they need to be harvested, I put a sleeping pill in Vesta's water. Then, when Vesta doesn't get up in time, Celia doesn't get up in time. And when Celia doesn't get up, Marlin gets worried and goes straight up to her room. It takes about 2 hours for them to get outside. And they haven't noticed yet. I guess my mother's luck is in my blood, because, my father doesn't seem to have much of it.

I tilt my head up and let out a deep breath. I mean, sure I steal, but, I have to have a cover, right? I put the hoe down and lay down between my uneven tilled spaces, grimacing. "Farmwork is hard," I groan, "I wish I didn't have to do it so much."

I was laying on the ground, watching the clouds, wondering if I would ever find a man

for myself. Silly, I know, but then, almost as if the Goddess was giving me a sign, I heard a voice. I layed there for a little bit longer, and then got up to look at him. He said to me, and I quote, "Hello, do you own this farm? Because, I've got some business with you."

He seemed to look at me intently, stopping on certain places for than longer than needed, especially my breasts, and my lips. He seemed to put his nose up higher, if possible, and crinkled it, like I was some kind of vermin. That was the last straw.

"What do you want you pompous overgrown brat?" I said giving him my death stare. It seemed to scare him because he looked a bit taken aback. He kept backing up until he tripped over a branch. Just the regular snooty rich boy, that's for sure. He looked so pitiful laying there in the dirt. And, what can I say, I'm attracted to rich boys… Well, if you get my drift.

…

…

…

You don't get it do you.

Imbecile. I meant if I could get him to like me long enough, I can have access to all he's got.


	2. Chapter 2

This 'rich boy' managed to get himself up off of the ground with more pride than he started with, if possible

This 'rich boy' managed to get himself up off of the ground with more pride than he started with, if possible. Now, call me crazy, but, he looked kind of pitiful walking away with a whole bunch of dirt on his ass… Well, in order for my plan to work, I couldn't just let him walk away. I jogged up to him, and stopped him.

"Wait!" I said in my cutest little voice, "I'm sorry…"

Garrett looked away as if he expected something more than an apology. I looked away and rolled my eyes. What more did he want? I already said I was sorry… God.

"Well," I said in another sickeningly cute voice, "I hope you can forgive me, if it's in your heart…"

Garrett looked away even further still. This boy was driving me insane, the overgrown prick. But, I was determined to make this work.

"Now, what business do you have with me?"

Garrett didn't even turn back to look at me. And that, was a major insult.

"Keep your cool Cherry…" I thought.

So, I decided to play his game, and I started to walk away. Garrett looked back at me walking away.

"W-wait!" Garrett cried, "I'll forgive you, but, you owe me!"

I didn't know what to do. First, he shuns me, and now I owe him!? Oh hell no. Now, I don't mind it if this is what it takes, but suddenly I owe him!? What am I, a dumb blonde!?

"Cherry, keep your cool!!" I thought to myself again. "Okay! Get it together."

"Ummmm," I said in my cute little voice, "what exactly do I owe you?"

Garrett paused for a second as if he was thinking.

"How about a date?"

Garrett said it slowly, as if he were testing it on me.

"Oh god! Keep it in your pants!!" I thought. But, I shrugged. This was actually going in the exact direction I wanted it to! I would be in this guy's house before the month was out. Heh, piece of cake.

"Okay…" I pouted, just for the extra effect.

"Oh, by the way…" I walked over to him and put my lips up to his ear, "Nice ass."

I walked away trying to stifle a laugh that was about to explode out of my mouth. His usually pale face was bright red. It was hilarious!

I ran into my house and my laugh was so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the whole village heard it. I laughed until tears made their way out of my eyes. Finally, I stopped laughing, and looked in the mirror.

"Oh boy am I a sight for sore eyes…" I whispered.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. I sniffled and put a tissue up to my nose and opened the door. My eyes widened as Garrett stood in front of me, and gave me a big hug as the door opened.

"You don't have to go out with me if it's that bad…"

I was shocked to say the least. I mean, this idiot thought that I was vulnerable!? You have got to be kidding me. I looked up into his eyes, and his eyes looked so sad… I had to make up something, and fast.

"O-oh, it's not you…" I said, my voice still unsteady from laughing so hard, "I just got news that my mother died…" I paused for dramatic effect and then added, "I just need to be alone right now…"

"Are you sure?" Garrett said softly.

"I'm sure!" I said, and I rushed him out of my house and slammed the door in his face.

Oops… I hope I didn't make a wrong move.

"Meet me here on Sunday!" I shouted as pathetically as I could.

Oh, this is gonna be good.


End file.
